Mudanças Radicais
by Rachel-Snape
Summary: Hinata descobre o grande segredo do Uchiha, e isso vai mudar a vida de muitas pessoas... Tem sequestro/revelações/encontros emocionantes/lutas alucinantes"exagerada". Lugares e personagens criados p/ melhor entendimento... "péssima em sumário T.T"
1. Pequenas Mudanças

**Disclaimer: **Naruto infelizmente não me pertence ¬¬"

Essa fic é exclusivamente para diversão, por isso não recebo dindim nenhum u.u"

* * *

**Cap: 01 "Pequenas" Mudanças**

Fazia 5 anos que Hinata saíra de Konoha com o homem que viria a ser seu sensei.

Ele a encontrara numa caverna na floresta da vila oculta da folha, ela estava chorando muito, ele percebera que além da profunda tristeza, ela estava muito machucada e cansada.

Ele se aproximou, ela ficou assustada com sua presença. O homem acalmara a garota, ela contou-lhe tudo o que tinha acontecido, por ele ser um completo estranho Hinata não o poupou dos detalhes, ela lhe contou da traição de seu grande amor, de sua fraqueza, que ela era inútil para as missões que a Hokage dava à sua equipe.

O homem perguntou a quanto tempo ela estava naquele lugar úmido e escuro, a Hyuuga respondeu que estava a quase cinco dias, ele indagou o motivo dela estar tanto tempo fora de casa, pelo o que ela lhe contara, ela não tinha motivos para se distanciar tanto tempo das pessoas que ama e que a amam. Depois de ouvir a pergunta, Hinata chorou ainda mais, o jounin ficou preocupado, minutos depois ela se acalmou, tranqüilizada, contou que seu pai a desprezava muito e que seu primo tentou matá-la uma vez...

Horas depois, Hinata já havia adormecido, o sol apontava alto quando ela abriu os olhos, viu aquele ninja sentando ao seu lado com frutas nas mãos, ela comeu com gosto, fazia dois dias que tinha terminado suas provisões.

Hinata percebeu que não sabia o nome de seu novo protetor, ele sorriu quando viu a genin corar após fazer uma simples pergunta, ela o fazia lembra de sua filha já falecida, ele se apresentou com reverencia à ela.

-Kazehara Kaito, jounin da vila oculta do metal do pais do aço! E você?

-Hy-hyuuga Hi-hina-nata!

-Você tem muitos problemas aqui em Konoha...

-S-sim, por que?

-Bom, eu posso tentar te ajudar! Você quer?

-M-mas c-como?

-Minha vila é nova, está precisando de ninjas e eu estava pensando: já que você não quer voltar para sua casa, poderia ir comigo para minha vila, serei seu sensei.

-E-eu...não tem mais nada que me prenda a Konoha. Aceito!

-Que bom! Vamos.

-S-sim...

Assim começa o treinamento de Hinata, mas além de treinar suas habilidades, Kaito fez com que ela perdesse uma característica muito marcante de sua personalidade, a sua timidez. E acabou por atribuir qualidades da personalidade dele mesmo, sua seriedade, determinação e principalmente liderança, que sempre eram confundidos com arrogância.

Ao concluir o treinamento, Hinata adquiriu grande força superando até mesmo seu próprio sensei. No começo não esperavam muito dela, mas durante seu treinamento mudaram de idéia. Hinata aprendeu a usar uma arma muito poderosa que foi feita especialmente pra ela, presente de aniversário, mas não seu aniversario de verdade e sim no de um ano como membro da vila do metal.

Em seu segundo ano na vila, Hinata vira sanin. Não perdera nenhuma de suas lutas, ela derrotara a todos com a ajuda de sua Kurogane**(1)** Shuriken.

No terceiro ano de vivência em Neka**(2)**, Hinata foi convidada para ser a Ganekage**(3)**, ela fica muito feliz, sabia que era capaz. Momentos depois lembrou de certo loiro com olhos azuis tão vibrantes quanto sua personalidade...

_-"Eu vou ser Hokage, to certo!!"_

_-"Na-naruto-kun eu acredito em você!"_

-Não! Não posso pensar nele agora.

-Disse alguma coisa Hinata-chan?

-Hum? Não Kaito-sensei.

-Não sou mais seu sensei, não precisa me chamar assim.

-Mas eu quero, foi você que me ensinou tudo que sei.

-Sim, é verdade, mas você me superou e virou a Ganekage. Não há motivos para me chamar assim.

-Bom, como você mesmo disse, sou _a_ Ganekage, então te chamo como quiser. E quero continuar te chamando de sensei.

-Hehehe! Não da pra discutir como você mesmo, não é?!

-He! Claro, foi você que me fez ficar assim. Mas não contava que eu fosse ficar pior que você.

Um ano passa desde que Hinata virara Ganekage.

-Mas Hinata-sama, você não precisa nos acompanhar, é só uma missão para confirmar se é ou não verdade.

-Não discuta comigo, eu preciso ir!

-Sim Ganekage.

-Então vamos.

-Hai!

Chegando ao local, eles constataram que a informação estava só meio correta.

_-Mas não estão todos aqui!! Ou será que estão escondidos? Não, senão eu saberia. Então por que só ele? Por que só Itachi está aqui? _-ela observa, o Uchiha assassino, do alto de uma árvore -_Hum!! O.O...O-o q-que ele ta fazendo? N-não, não pode ser._

Hinata e os outros ninjas saem de lá chocados com o que haviam presenciado.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**(1)**- Aço negro.

**(2)**- Sem significado (_eu inventei _)

**(3)**- Sombra do Aço (_"Hogake" da vila_)

* * *

**Gomen!!**

Essa é minha primeira fic... sei que não ficou muito boa n.n"

Me perdoem por qualquer coisa

Principalmente por mudar tantas coisas (_só pelo personalidade da Hinata vocês já podem ter uma idéia do que poderá ser mudado n.n"_)

E sim... eu inventei um país e uma vila só para a Hinata u.u'

Eu não sou fã dela (_na real nada fã ¬¬_).

Ah uma coisa eu sonhei tudo isso (_ta, tudo, tudo não, mas o conceito total, sim n.n_)

Esse cap foi uma mera introdução, só para mostrar algumas das mudanças.

Deixem Reviews! (_Arigatou _)


	2. Olhos Vermelhos

* * *

-_blá blá _pensamentos

* * *

_Hinata e os outros ninjas saem de lá chocados com o que haviam presenciado._

_**...continuando**_

* * *

Dias passam e Hinata não tirava aquilo de sua mente, aquela cena.

-Tenho que descobrir se é verdade.

-Mas o que a Nidaime**(1)** ta pensando em fazer?

-Vou falar com ele

-O-o que? O.O Senhorita...

-Não ouse me chamar assim! (nesse momento o ninja estava a ponto de falar o sobrenome de Hinata) E eu vou sim, não quero ninguém me seguindo. Dou conta dele sozinha e vocês sabem bem disso.

Durante todo o caminho, até encontrar onde se encontrava Uchiha Itachi, Hinata não pôde deixar de pensar em seus antigos amigos, em todos os momentos alegres ao lado dos companheiros de equipe, de Shino sempre com seus insetos, Kiba e sua gentileza excessiva para com ela, de Akamaru pedindo sempre um carinho e alguma coisa pra comer,ela sorri ao lembrar dessas coisas.

O caminho todo foi assim, lembrando de seu passado, mas chegou uma hora que ela ficou irritada consigo mesma.

_ -Droga!! ò.ó Por que tinha que pensar nele? Sei que o amo ainda. Mas...não queria pensar nele _-Hinata divagava em seus pensamentos brigando com ela mesmo e nem percebera que já tinha chegado ao local -_O que? Já estou aqui?!_

-Hum? Quem é você? Não te conheço?

-Acho que não..mas eu te conheço.

-He! Claro que sim eu sou famoso. Não tem muita gente que não me conheça.

-Eu conheço também seu irmão, Sasuke.

-Então você veio aqui pra que? Pra dizer que conhece meu irmão e a mim?

-Não! Vim aqui pra confirmar uma coisa que vi esses dias.

-...

-Eh. Bom eu vi você faz quase uma semana atrás.

-Heim?! O.O Vo-você me viu? E o que isso tem demais?

-O que aconteceu com você, tem a ver com o massacre do clã uchiha?

* * *

Um ano depois dessa conversa com Itachi...

-Onde?? O.O

-Konoha, Hinata-sama.

-Kami-sama!! Não, não pode ser, você só pode estar errado Kaito-sensei.

-Hinata-sama, sei que ainda é muito difícil para você voltar para lá, mas temos que ir.

-Esta bem eu vou.¬¬"

-Hehehe! Desculpe estar rindo Nidaime, mas...

-Mas nada Kaito. Eu tenho deveres como Ganekage**(2)**, e vou cumpri-los.

-Hai Hinata-sama!_Ela nunca me chamou pelo nome. Ela deve estar mesmo muito perturbada_

Então Hinata, Kaito, Zuko e Hiroshi, os dois últimos ex-companheiros de equipe da Nidaime, partiram para Konoha.

O dia estava lindo, eles saíram logo que o sol surgiu. Hinata estava quieta e todos estranharam isso, ao contrário de seu comportamento de antes, ela estava sempre falando e rindo, não gaguejava em nenhum momento.

-Hinata-chan?

-Hum? O que foi Zuko-kun?

-Você está muito calada e distante, parece que não está aqui. Está tudo bem Ganekage?

-Sim esta tudo bem só estou pensando um pouco.

-É verdade!

-Hum?! –todos olham pra Hiroshi-

-Konoha é a vila onde você nasceu, não é mesmo Hinata-chan?

-Sim Hiroshi-kun.

Ao longo do caminho, Hinata se anima um pouco, ela percebe que estavam sendo seguidos por uma figura familiar. Depois de um dia inteiro de caminhada eles resolvem acampar, duas barracas foram armadas, as duas igualmente grandes, uma por ter que acomodar três pessoas e a outra por ser da Ganekage.

Hinata, mesmo sendo Ganekage, sempre gostou de preparar as refeições e seus companheiros de viajem, já sabendo disso, nem se manifestaram quando ela se pôs a fazer o jantar deles.

Enquanto Hinata estava terminando de preparar o jantar, os outros estavam a sua volta conversando. Depois de servir seus amigos Hinata pediu que eles ficassem lá, por que ela ia chamar uma pessoa para comer com eles. Mesmo sem ela falar o nome, eles já sabiam de quem se tratava.

Hinata caminha até ficar um pouco afastada dos outros, parando em baixo de uma árvore...

-Por que você não vem comer alguma coisa?

-Eles não vão querer minha presença lá.

_**continua...**_

* * *

**(1)-** Segunda "kage" (_segunda lider _)

**(2)- ** Sombra do Aço (_"Hogake" da vila_)

* * *

**Gomen...**

Ta ruim eu sei. T.T

E ainda ta curto o cap. ¬¬

Mas eu vou escrever mais prometo.

* * *

**Aminoclaide: **Bah sei que vc disse que ta boa só pra me animar ( gente essa ai é muito boa escritora) sei que num ta boa, rasoavel ate aceito ( áh esqueci de falar que minha priminha inventa tudo nas historias dela: personagens, lugares, enredo... tudinhuuu n.n)

**Nylleve Cullen: **Mas vai demorar um pokinhu pra aparecer o que eles viram ( eu axo O.o ). Vlw mesmo por comentar

_**Kissus...**_

* * *


	3. De volta a Konoha

__

**De volta a Konoha**

* * *

_-Por que você não vem comer alguma coisa?_

_-Eles não vão querer minha presença lá._

_**Continuando...**_

* * *

-Itachi, deixa de ser dramático. Faz tanto tempo que você não está mais na Akatsuki, não vai ter problema algum você ir jantar conosco

-Hum?! o.O Ta bom.

-Viu, não foi tão difícil assim foi?

-...

-Sabia que era ele.

-Hehehe! E quem mais seria? Hiroshi. Itachi é o único que pode nos seguir sem que percebêssemos!

-É verdade Kaito-sensei.

-Então, Itachi, vai se sentar? Ou vai comer em pé mesmo?

-Hum?! Não! Vou me sentar – respondeu para Zuko

Itachi senta no meio de Hinata e Zuko, ao longo daquele ano, eles ficaram muito amigos, todos eles. Zuko no início por causa de Hinata, mas ao decorrer dos meses ele viu como Itachi era de verdade.

No restante do caminho, eles tiveram Itachi como companheiro de viagem. Mas quando estavam se aproximando de Konoha, Itachi parou.

-Não posso continuar o caminho com vocês.

-Hehehe! Você pode sim...

-NÃO!! Eu não posso, matei meus pais e ataquei a vila inúmeras vezes, eles não vão querer nenhuma explicação minha.

-Eu já resolvi isso Itachi-kun.

-Ham?! Como você resolveu Hinata-chan?

-Quando recebi a notícia de que teria de voltar pra Konoha, resolvi dar um jeito na sua situação também, escrevi ao Hokage de Konoha que compareceria ao encontro e levaria comigo um condenado com provas para se inocentar de seus crimes.

-Você contou que o criminoso era eu e quais eram as provas Hinata-chan?

-Não! Simplesmente falei que eu mesma já tinha confirmado a veracidade delas e que confiava que a pessoa, além de arrependida, seria muito útil para capturar outros ninjas foragidos.

-Arigatou! Hinata-chan.

-Então vamos?

-Sim, vamos!

Quando já conseguiam ver os portões de Konoha, Hinata pediu para Kaito ir avisar que eles tinham chegado, e para ele pedir para que o Hogake viesse buscá-los, pois com Itachi seria impossível eles passarem pelos portões. Kaito seguiu como lhe foi ordenado e também sabia que, como o Hogake não sabia quem era o viajante misterioso, não deveria revelar seu nome.

Enquanto Kaito se dirigia para os portões, Hinata e os outros, incluindo Itachi, se sentaram embaixo das árvores, a sanin começou a lembrar do dia em que tinha saído de Konoha e o motivo de ela ter feito isso.

_-"Hinata-chan! Quer namorar comigo?_

_-S-sim Na-naruto-k-kun._

_-Legal! To certo!!_

_-Naruto, você esta mesmo namorando a Hinata?_

_-Sim Skura-chan! Por quê?_

_-Ora Naruto você sempre disse que gostava de mim, por que agora de uma hora pra outra você resolve pedir a Hinata em namoro?_

_-Ué não era pra pedir?_

_-Aff! Naruto não é isso, mas você sabe que ela gosta muito de você não é?_

_-Bom, então vou terminar com ela..._

_-Por que Naruto?!_

_-Por que ainda gosto de você._

_-O-q que Na-na-naruto? O-o que vo-você falou?_

_-EU TE AMO SAKURA-CHAN!! To certo disso, sempre estive._

_-Na-na-ruto-kun?! O.O_

_-HINATA!! Não, espera, não é isso..."_

-Hinata-chan? Ta pensando em que?

-Hum?! Ah, em nada, Itachi-kun

-Nidaime! Kaito está voltando.

-Hiroshi, o Hokage está com ele?

-Não Hinata-sama.

-Ganekage! Eles estão nos esperando em frente aos portões de Konoha.

-Certo, então vamos, mas antes...Kaito quem esta lá? Fale-me como eles são.

-Bom tem uma mulher loira e muito peituda!

-Hum, sei ¬¬" É Tsunade.

-Um jounin de cabelo cinza, com uma máscara no rosto e a bandana no olho esquerdo.

-Kakashi.

-Outra mulher, de cabelo rosa e uma testa muito grande.

-Essa é a Sakura.

-Tem também um cara com o cabelo todo arrepiado, muito parecido com o Itachi.

-Meu irmãozinho.

-Itachi, ele tem a mesma idade que eu

-...

-E tem também um outro cara loiro meio distraídão, sabe.

-Sim, sei quem é... Vamos!

Então eles seguem para os portões de Konoha.

Os ninjas, que esperavam nos portões de Konoha e não entendiam o motivo de terem que buscá-los, já podiam ver os viajantes.

Kakashi, Tsunade e Sasuke já avistavam os três primeiros homens, que vinham na frente.

-Naruto, você sabe quem é o bandido que está vindo com eles?

-Não Sakura-chan, eles falaram que era para o bem dele.

-Hum! Nem imagino quem seja Naruto-kun, por que qual fugitivo, em sã consciência, vai vir até aqui para dar explicações?!

Enquanto esse pequeno diálogo acontecia, Hinata e os outros já estavam bem mais perto, tanto que os ninjas de Konoha puderam observar mais duas pessoas atrás dos homens. Então, Kaito e seus dois ex-alunos param com Hinata e Itachi logo atrás.

-Então, qual de vocês é o Ganekage?

Os três se entreolham, sorriem e dão passagem para Hinata, que sai de trás deles falando:

-Hehehe!! Naruto só você mesmo para pensar que o Ganekage era homem.

-Hi-hinata?! O.O

-Hehehe!! Ué você fico gago agora é, Naruto? Sim sou eu

-M-mas vo-você n-não ti-tinha des-desaparecido??

-Então vamos deixar de conversa, temos assuntos sérios pra tratar.

-Ham?! Sim, sim temos. E onde está o arrependido e quem é ele?

-Sou eu Naruto-sama.- Itachi sai de trás dos ninjas de Neka.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Gomen...**

Finalmente postei...

Tá um pokinhu maior (mas não como eu queria ¬¬)

* * *

**Aminoclaide: **Vlw, priminhaaa... A tua opinião é sempre bem vinda n.n

**Nylleve Cullen: **Demorou, mas ta aqui Vlw por esperar n.n"

**Zal-chann: **O casal só vai aparecer no finzinho (mas vai valer a pena esperar) n.n

_**Kissus...**_


	4. Sem exageros

Hinata já prevendo o que aconteceria instruiu Zuko e Hiroshi a prestarem atenção no Sasuke

**O confronto**

_-Ham?! Sim, sim temos. E onde está o arrependido e quem é ele?_

_-Sou eu Naruto-sama.- Itachi sai de trás dos ninjas de Neka._

_**Continuando...**_

Hinata, já prevendo o que aconteceria, instruiu Zuko e Hiroshi a ficarem de olho no Sasuke. E Kaito nos outros ninjas, pois ela não poderia se envolver em nenhuma luta ainda, tanto que sua Kurogane Shuriken não estava com ela e sim com Kaito.

Sasuke partiu pra cima de Itachi que, por sua vez, só recuou, mas antes que ele pudesse tocar em seu irmão mais velho, quatro mãos o impediram de fazê-lo, Hinata, Tsunade, Sakura e Kakashi, ficaram simplesmente olhando, já Naruto foi tirar os dois homens de cima de seu amigo.

-Ei!! O.O Para com isso, larga o Teme.

-Naruto! Pare agora.

-Mas Tsunade-sama...

-Naruto não discuta, eles não estão machucando ele.

-Hum?! Sim, Tsunade-sama.

-Áhhh me solta!! Eu quero matar ele... Soltem-me seus vermes, por que estão ajudando ele?

-Sasuke! Ele não matou seus pais!!

-Hum?! Co-como você sabe disso Hinata?

-Se você ficar calmo, Hiroshi e Zuko te soltam e então eu posso explicar tudo, ou melhor, eu não explicarei nada. As explicações quem deve dar aqui é somente Itachi.

-Não vou ouvir nada dele!! Ele não merece...

-Sasuke!! Sei que não mereço nem estar aqui, mas, por favor, me escute.

-Me soltem!!

-Podem soltar ele.

-Tem certeza Nidaime?

-Sim tenho.

Os dois ninjas soltaram Sasuke, mas não saíram de seu lado, estavam com receio que ele tentasse novamente atacar Itachi. Todos já haviam se acalmado, Kakashi nem ficar nervoso ele ficou, continuou lendo seu livrinho como sempre. Naruto, ou o novo Hokage, pediu para que todos fossem para a sala dele, lá eles conversariam melhor e ficariam mais confortáveis. Hinata não podia se conter então se aproximou de Sakura para perguntar como estavam as coisas com seus ex-companheiros de equipe.

-Éh! Sakura?! Você sabe como estão o Kiba e o Shino?

-Eles estão bem Hinata, e você como está?

-To ótima E você?

-Eu... casei...com o...

-Naruto?

-Ham?! S-sim...Hinata eu queria te expli...

-Não precisa falar nada Sakura, não ligo mais pra esse tipo de coisa mesmo Então onde o Kiba e o Shino estão? Você sabe?

-Eles não estão em Konoha, foram para uma missão com a Kurenai.

Antes que Hinata pudesse emitir qualquer som ela avista uma figura muito bem conhecida pela kunoichi, seu pai estava na frente dos ninjas, paralisado com a visão de sua primogênita dentro dos portões de Konoha, Hanabi também estava lá, eles ficaram um tempo se olhando ate que Hyuuga Hiashi, que acabara de se recuperar do choque por ver sua filha mais velha, começou a falar quase gritando.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui? ò.ó Já não tinham dado você como morta?!

-Hehehe! Como vê _querido_ pai, estou viva e muito bem!

-Hum!! E o que você está fazendo aqui, não tem mais nada em Konoha pra você.

Nesse momento os ninjas de Neka se moveram para atacar o insolente que estava desrespeitando a grande Nidaime do país do Aço. Hinata mandou que eles parassem.

-Mas Nidaime, ele esta desrespeitando você!!

-Sim! Mas ele é meu pai não posso deixar que vocês o machuquem. E também eu posso me defender sozinha.

-Você é a Ganekage?

-Sim Hanabi, surpresa?

-Claro!! Antes de você sumir era uma inútil, não prestava pra nada!

-Hehehe!! Neji! O tempo passa e você não muda nada, não é?!

-Mas vejo que você mudou bastante, aliás.

Agora eles estavam no meio da rua principal de Konoha, Kakashi lia seu livrinho sem dar muita importância para o que estava acontecendo, Tsunade ao seu lado vendo tudo com muita atenção, Naruto olhava para Hinata e pensava o quanto ela tinha mudado fisicamente e na sua personalidade, Sakura logo atrás de Naruto olhando com uma certa raiva o interesse de seu marido pela Nidaime, Sasuke no meio de Hiroshi e Zuko, e este ao lado de Itachi, todos faziam um meio círculo. Hinata no meio ao lado de Kaito, Hiashi em frente à filha mais velha e renegada por ele, de um lado estava Hanabi mais a frente de Kaito e do outro Neji, perto de Itachi.

Um silêncio absurdo se instalou entre os ninjas, todos esperando a resposta de Hinata para o pai, eles estavam distantes um do outro uns dois metros, de repente sem aviso nenhum Hinata avança para cima do pai com uma velocidade impressionante, que os ninjas de Konoha mal puderam acompanhar, mas não eram só eles que não conseguiam seguir os movimentos da sanin, Kaito, Hiroshi e Zuko também.

-O-o que você esta?

-Peguei a tempo.

Hinata estava parada na frente de seu pai com uma kunai em seus dedos, que foi atirada por uma figura escondida entre as árvores.

-Então! Você vai se mostrar ou não?

-Hehehe!! Você é mesmo muito habilidosa. Mas será que você é capaz de me derrotar?

-Hinata-chan! É _ele!_

-Quem?! Itachi-kun?

-O ninja que me venceu!

-"_Hi-hinata-chan?! O Itachi chamou ela de..." _- pensou Naruto.

-"_Aquele ninja venceu Itachi?! Não pode ser O.O Como?! Ele venceu meu irmão e eu não?!"_

-Hehehe...

-Hinata, como você viu a kunai?

-Não vi! Ouvi o som do metal Neji. Sou do país do aço, lembra?!

-"_Hi-hinata!? Minha filha..."_

Todos estavam esperando que o homem falasse alguma coisa, nem que fosse uma enorme besteira, mas como sempre Naruto não agüentava aquele silêncio, a espera, então...

-Ahhh!! Fala logo por que você esta aqui, por que quis matar Hyuuga Hiashi. Vamos fala logo. ò.ó

-Hum!! Você é o cara da Kyuubi?! Pensei que fosse mais alto.

-Ei ò.ó

-Então vocês querem saber? Eu conto. Mas primeiro deixa eu me apresentar, por que imagino que além do Itachi e da Ganekage ninguém mais sabe quem eu sou.

-Então fala logo baka.

-Hum! Você é muito parecido com seu irmão. Mas... eu me chamo Kurama Zomo. E vim aqui para matar a inimiga principal da Akatsuki!! Hyuuga Hinata.

-Kaito!

-Sim Nidaime!

Kaito lança a Kurogane Shuriken para Hinata, que á pega no ar colocando ela nas costas e ficando em posiçãcolocando ela nas costas ficando em posiç Akati que al que fosse uma enorme besteira, mas como sempre Naruto ntraso de luta, agachada com a mão livre apoiada no chão.

-Deixem comigo. Não se intrometam na luta!

Os ninjas de Neka foram para longe de Hinata e Zomo, por conhecerem o jeito da Nidaime de lutar, mas os de Konoha não. Zomo fez o primeiro movimento, lançou várias shurikens na direção da Nidaime, Hinata que desviou dando um pulo, gira sua arma nas mãos passando ela pelas suas costas e assim lançando-a para cima do inimigo com toda força, com muita dificuldade Zomo conseguiu desviar do ataque da sanin, dando um pulo para cima de uma árvore, a Kurogane Shuriken de Hinata volta passando por cima da cabeça de Kakashi que se surpreendeu. Hinata da um pulo e pega novamente sua arma no ar, mas agora parando em pé com ela nas costas.

-Você é bom Kurama Zomo, mas nem tanto pra me vencer!

-Para uma mulher até que você luta bem, mas duvido que você consiga me derrotar!

-O-o que aconteceu com a Hinata, Neji-nii-san?!

-Não sei Hanabi! Mas que ela melhorou muito suas habilidades, ela melhorou!

Hinata não queria e nem poderia prolongar a luta, ela tinha que acabar com aquilo logo, então decidiu não esperar mais o oponente dar o primeiro golpe. Ela tinha que dar um fim à luta e seria naquele momento, então a Ganekage lançou contra Zomo várias shurikens seguidas e kunais enquanto ele se esquivava delas, Hinata girando sua arma formou uma espécie de mini-tornado, a Nidaime fazia movimentos tão rápidos que até parecia que ela estava usando não uma, mas várias armas iguais á Kurogane Shuriken.

Em questão de segundos todos os ninjas que estavam assistindo, menos os de Neka, ficaram surpresos pela frieza e agilidade com que Hinata acabara com o inimigo sem falar na facilidade com que ela fizera.

-Nidaime! Não precisava exagerar.

-Não exagerei!! Ele ainda ta vivo!

_**Continua...**_

**Gomen...**

Demorei demais eu sei i.i

áh uma coisa que esqueci de responder, a Hinata tem em torno de 17 anos. Foi mal , Zal-chann, esqueci completamente.

Um obrigada muito especial à Aminoclaide e Zal-chann pelos coment's.

_**Kissus...**_


	5. Acertos

_-Nidaime! Não precisava exagerar._

_-Não exagerei!! Ele ainda ta vivo!_

**_Continuando..._**

* * *

**_Acertos... _**

-Bom acho melhor nós irmos para a sala do Hokage, temos muitas coisa pra fazer.

-Ora Kakashi, eles devem estar cansados da viajem, vamos deixá-los descansar primeiro. Amanha resolvemos os assuntos.

Tsunade tinha razão, todo mundo, de certa forma, estava cansado.

Enquanto alguns ninjas da AMBU levavam Zomo. Hinata, Kaito, Hiroshi, Zuko e Itachi eram levados aos seus aposentos, como condição para não ser mandado direto a prisão Itachi teve como companhia em seu quarto, vários ninjas da AMBU para vigiá-lo. Hinata não conseguia pegar no sono, pensava em tudo que acontecia com ela naquele momento, pensava como todos haviam mudado, percebera que Sakura não era mais aquela menina irritada e gritona, notou também que Naruto estava mais adulto apesar de não perder sua impulsividade natural. Mas Neji, Hanabi e seu pai não pareciam ter mudado muito, Kakashi, Tsunade e Sasuke também. Apesar de que sentiu Sasuke mais leve, sem aquele rancor todo que sempre sentia nele quando eram menores.

No dia seguinte todos estavam na sala do Hokage, esperando Kakashi para começarem o interrogatório de Itachi, mas ele como sempre estava atrasado.

-Áh! O tempo passa e ele não muda. ò.ó

-Hehehe! Tem pessoas que não mudam, não é Naruto-kun?!

-Hum?! Não sei do que esta falando Sakura.

-Desculpe o atraso, é que tinha uma promoção de roupa de baixo...

-O.õ -Todos

-Bom roupas de baixo a parte. Então Itachi, comece a explicar.

- Eu queria primeiro pedir desculpas pra alguém muito importante na minha vida, a qual eu fiz muito mal e magoei horrivelmente... Sasuke!

-Hum! Nem vem não acredito em nenhuma palavra que sair da tua boca!!

-Sinto muito por ter matado nossos pais mas...

-Espera um pouco! Hinata! Você não tinha falado que ele não tinh...

-Sim! Isso é a mais pura verdade, mas escuta primeiro depois vocês podem fazer as perguntas.

-Ta bom. Continua Itachi.

Finalmente Naruto tinha se calado e Itachi poderia se explicar, revelar o que tinha acontecido no dia em que ele matou seus pais. Mas parece que o destino queria brincar com todos que se encontravam naquela sala, por que quando Itachi abriu a boca pra pronunciar a primeira palavra, um ninja da AMBU entra na sala de Naruto, ofegante, sem ar e tentando falar e recuperar seu fôlego ao mesmo tempo.

-Grande ... Hokage ... estão...estão atacando a vila!

-Co-como? Quem esta atacando?

-Os renegados da Akatsuki ... eles estão nos portões!

-Vamos, Konoha é mais importante do que esse ai tem pra dizer.

Depois que Sasuke falou essa "gentileza" para com seu irmão todos saíram em direção aos portões de Konoha.

-Você não Itachi, você fica, não te perdoamos ainda e nem sei se perdoaremos.

-Naruto, deixe eu me responsabilizo por ele.

-Hinata! Tem certeza?

-Sim! Ao contrario de vocês eu confio nele!

-Como quiser então. Vamos!

-Obrigado Hinata-chan, mas você tem certeza?

-Desde aquele dia em que você confiou em mim para mostrar seu verdadeiro "eu", tudo que tem relação a você eu tenho certeza

Em poucos minutos todos já estavam nos portões de Konoha para protegê-la, sim até mesmo Itachi o antigo inimigo da vila. No entanto, durante o caminho ate os portões Hinata, como sempre andando ao lado de Itachi e seus amigos, percebeu que ele estava com um olhar triste, se isso é possível num Uchiha.

-Itachi?! O que você ta pensando? Por que ta com esse olhar?

-Hum?! Nada não, Hanata-chan _(meu Deus, Itachi sorrindo?! O.O)_

E estavam ali os integrantes da Akatsuki nos portões de Konoha, fazia muito tempo que eles tinham sido derrotados e os rumores era que não mais existia a organização, logo após Itachi ter os abandonado. Mas não importava nada que os espiões haviam dito, eles estavam ali e ninguém imaginava qual motivo os levava a tentar uma luta com membros em falta. Os únicos sobreviventes da última batalha foram Deidara, Kisame, Tobi e Pen.

-Já faz um ano que nós derrotamos vocês. Por que estão aqui?

Gritou Naruto, já invocando o chakra da Raposa de Nove Caldas.

-O que vocês querem? Qualquer um que esta aqui pode derrotar vocês. Ficaram doidos, foi?

-Hehehe! Nós sabemos muito bem da força de cada um de vocês. Mas não viemos aqui para lutar, viemos em paz para pedir um favorzinho.

-Nani?! Vo-vocês endoidaram de vez. Bem capaz que nós vamos fazer uma coisa dessas.

-Mas eu nem falei o que nós queremos, e o que temos pra fazer a troca.

-Então é isso, chantagem!

-Vocês vão gostar dessa proposta que tenho pra fazer.

Enquanto isso acontecia, os ninjas da AMBU já cercavam os últimos Akatsuki's, e vasculhavam o perímetro para se certificar de que não havia mais nenhum ninja escondido só esperando o comando de Pen, o ex-líder da organização criminosa, mas... nada não tinha uma viva alma, eles estavam realmente sozinhos para enfrentar os ninjas de Konoha. Era suicídio, todos os ninjas de Konoha que se encontravam ali naquele momento, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, Neji, Sasuke, juntamente com os ninjas de Neka, a Nidaime e Itachi, queriam entender os motivos dos renegados para estarem ali, mas suas duvidas não permaneceram por muito tempo.

-Bom o caso é esse, nós contamos onde esta o Kazekage, e vocês nos dão Itachi em troca.

-Como vocês sabem que o Gaara esta sumido?! Foram vocês que o seqüestraram não foi?

-Hehehe!! Não! Não fomos nós. Infelizmente não temos mais tanto poder assim para seqüestrar o Kazekage, mas sabemos quem pegou ele, a localização, em quantos estão e quais os poderes deles e também como derrotá-los, estão interessados?

-Hum! Nem pensar!

-Como assim Hinata!? Nós temos que saber onde o Gaara está. E também Itachi não é...

-Você enlouqueceu foi, Naruto? E tem outra, se vocês quiserem entregar Itachi. Vão ter que me vencer pelo menos uma vez em combate.

-NANI?? Hi-hinata vo-você...

-He! Vejo que vocês têm divergências de opinião então faremos assim, amanha nessa mesma hora estaremos aqui para sabermos o que decidiram, até lá pensem bem...

-Espera um minuto, por que vocês estão tão interessados em nos ajudar?

-Hehehe!! Não me faça rir garota. Não estamos interessados em ajudar vocês, e sim em nos vingar de Itachi.

-Ham?! O.õ – _todos_.

-Ninguém deixa a Akatsuki, preferível morrer em agonia a fazer isso, por que a morte não é nada perto do que podemos fazer.

-Blá, blá, blá, você não tem outras coisas pra fazer da vida não, heim?

Pen olhou para Sasuke com muito ódio e pensou: -_"você será o próximo Uchiha a perecer em minhas mãos!"._

Depois desse encontro "agradável" os supostos "bem feitores" foram embora mas sob os olhos atentos da AMBU, todos os nossos mocinhos, incluindo o Itachi, também saíram dos portões. Na sala do Hokage, todos estavam decididos a entregar Itachi pra Pen, para poderem ter informações de Gaara, só Hitana e seus companheiros não concordavam com a idéia.

-Eu não vou permitir que vocês entreguem ele para ser torturado, ao longo desses anos vocês perderam o senso de certo e errado?

Todos estavam surpresos com os gritos de Hinata, ela defendia com todas as forças a integridade de seu amigo.

-Hinata, não perdemos nada durante esses anos mas acho que você esqueceu o que ele fez a um grande ninja e amigo nosso, não é mesmo?!

-Não! Tsunade-san, não esqueci, mas eu sei a verdade e eu sei o que aconteceu, eu vi verdade nos olhos dele, não só eu mas Kaito, Hiroshi e Zuko também viram. Eu pude confirmar pessoalmente as alegações dele e comprovei por A mais B que é verdade tudo que ele falo e me mostrou. E é por esses motivos que não posso ficar parada e ver vocês o entregarem de bandeja.

-Mas então por que não o deixamos explicar os motivos por fazer tudo aquilo e só depois vemos o que fazer?

-Até que enfim alguém com bom senso aqui. Obrigada Neji

-Tragam Itachi aqui!

Naruto mandou Neji e Sasuke trazerem Itachi até sua sala, ele estava do lado de fora do prédio, com "alguns" ninjas da AMBU.

-Vem.-_disse seco Neji para Itachi._

-Para onde?

-O grande Hokage quer te ver agora! _"Nunca pensei que chamaria o Naruto de Hokage!"_

-Sim.

Itachi foi o caminho todo sendo escoltado por Neji que caminhava a seu lado e Sasuke que andava mais a frente sem dar muita importância para o irmão. Mas como Sasuke ia saber se seu irmão mais velho não iria lhe atacar pelas costa como o covarde que sempre fora. Primeiro por que se Itachi estava fingindo ele ia continuar por mais algum tempo, ele não se arriscaria à lutar com Sasuke na presença dos demais, e segundo se ele realmente tinha mudado não teria problema algum. O caminho inteiro, que não era muito, os três permaneceram calados, causando a eles a nítida sensação de que levaram horas para chegarem à sala onde todos se encontravam.

Itachi se sentou em uma cadeira quase no meio da grande sala, do seu lado direito Hinata, mais atrás dela Kaito seu ex-sensei, no lado direito de Itachi, Zuko e ao seu lado Hiroshi perto da porta, Sasuke estava exatamente na frente de seu irmão, Neji estava no meio de Tsunade e Sasuke, Kakashi que não deixava de ler seu livro "educativo" estava perto da porta ao lado de Sasuke, Naruto estava sentado em sua mesa e Sakura em seu lado. Naruto começou a falar.

-Então Itachi o que tem pra nos falar? Explique o que aconteceu.

-Eu nem sei por onde começar. Bom ... Naquele dia cheguei em casa mais cedo, estava tudo muito silencioso, achei muito estranho mas fui a cozinha comi e bebi alguma coisa e fui para meu quarto, subindo as escadas ouvi um grito de minha mãe, corri pelo corredor que dava acesso aos quartos. Quando cheguei ao quarto dos meus pais...

-Fala Itachi-kun! -_essa é a Hinata._

-Quando entrei, vi minha mãe morta encima da cama, com os lençóis ensopados de sangue meu pai estava em pé do lado da cama perto de onde minha mãe estava! Quando perguntei pro papai o porquê...

-Só o que me faltava! Você colocar a culpa no meu pai! Assassino!

-Calma Sasuke, o deixe falar. Se isso não der em nada eu mesmo te ajudo a matar ele.

-Neji, eu não preciso da ajuda de ninguém, pra fazer isso!

-Vocês dois! Calados!

-Hai! -_os dois_.

-Bom quando perguntei a meu pai o que tinha acontecido ele se virou para mim, só nesse momento eu pude perceber a kunai em sua mão. Demorei uns segundos pra poder entender o que estava realmente acontecendo, segundos esses que me arrependi de ter perdido. Enquanto estava perdido em meus pensamentos não percebia o que estava acontecendo, eu estava meio que viajando em meus pensamentos quando fui despertado por um barulho de algo batendo no chão, quando olhei pra onde eu estava ele estava sangrando no chão. Tinha se suicidado com a kunai que estava em sua mão. Quando dei por mim estava caminhado em direção deles, me abaixei e peguei a kunai na mão e fiquei olhando pra ela, eu queria chorar, abraçar meus pais ver se poderia ajudar, mas não me mexia, meu corpo não respondia a meus comandos. De repente eu vi Sasuke na porta do quarto, tinha chegado da escola, então comecei a falar, mas tudo o que eu queria falar não saia. Em vez de acalmá-lo, confortá-lo, minha boca começou a agredi-lo, a falar que ele era um fraco que por esse motivo eu não o mataria, mas eu não tinha matado meus pais então foi ai que entendi tudo, uma voz dentro da minha cabeça dizia -_**"Agora você é meu, já usei teu pai, agora seu corpo, sua vontade e sua alma. Tudo meu...". **_Então olhei Sasuke novamente em pé na minha frente, estava chorando e com medo, eu sentia vontade de abraçá-lo, falar que tudo ia ficar bem, mas aquela voz –_**"Acho que mudei de idéia, vou matar seu irmãozinho, ele pode criar problemas depois...". **_Então comecei a me aproximar dele, eu não, meu corpo, mas a última coisa que consegui fazer antes que perdesse totalmente o controle de meu corpo foi correr, sair dali, sair de perto de Sasuke, tirar o demônio dali para que não pudesse matar meu único parente, minha única família, o que restou dela.

-Espera foi um demônio que fez tudo isso? Que matou os pais de vocês? Nossa que coisa!

-Aff!! Naruto fique quieto o deixa terminar.

-Sim Hinata-cha... Éh ... então Itachi continua.

-Esse pensamento foi o último realmente meu, todos os outros eram vontades _dele_ do demônio.

-Que historia linda _querido irmão, _mas não me convenceu.

-Então é ai que chega a minha parte.

-Como assim Hinata?

-Bom há um ano atrás, eu fui em uma missão de reconhecimento com Zuko, Hiroshi e alguns ninjas da minha vila, decidi ir por que havia rumores de que a Akatsuki estava rondando, mas chegando lá só vimos Itachi, lutando com Zomo, aquele que vocês tiveram o _"prazer"_ de conhecer ontem, eles pareciam estar lutando já a algum tempo, mas estranhei quando percebi que só Itachi estava cansado, na verdade exausto, quase desfalecendo, de repente Itachi desmaiou, Zomo se aproximou dele e fez uma espécie de genjutsu ou sei lá o que, nunca tinha visto nada igual antes, do corpo do Itachi começou a sair uma energia muito pesada, chegava a ser negra, Zomo trancou aquela energia em uma garrafa como selos escritos por toda sua extensão e saiu sorrindo, mas Itachi ficou lá desmaiado, deixei dois ninjas vigiando ele pra ver o que acontecia. No mesmo dia de madrugada eles voltaram com uma expressam estranha, eu estranhei mais ainda por que eles eram ninjas muito experientes, viram e passaram por muitas coisas em suas vidas.

-Não enrola Hinata, conta logo eu to ansioso, to certo!!

-Bom, eles me disseram que já haviam enfrentado Itachi uma vez e sabiam como ele era, quase que não saem vivos da batalha, então eles me contaram que depois que ele acordou ficou meio desorientado por alguns instantes, depois começou a chorar como uma criança pequena. Desculpa Itachi estar falando assim, mas...

-Não se preocupe eu deveria estar parecendo mesmo uma criança, uma criança que acabara de perder os pais. Por que era assim que me sentia naquele momento, o demônio não me deixara sentir emoções durante aquele tempo todo, quando Zomo me libertou eu senti as emoções de todos aqueles anos de uma vez só, cheguei a entrar em depressão profunda. Mas com a ajuda da Hinata, Kaito, Hiroshi e até do Zuko sempre brigando comigo, eu consegui me recuperar.

-Mas nós não te ajudamos, sempre tentávamos te afastar da Nidaime.

-Sim, mas fazendo isso vocês sempre estavam do meu lado e isso já era o suficiente pra mim Hiroshi.

-Bom me deixe continuar. No outro dia eu fui lá falar com ele, saber se era verdade o que os ninjas haviam visto.

Hinata contou que Itachi explicara tudo o que havia acontecido em sua vida até aquele momento, que se sentia muito sozinho, e deprimido. Mas até aquele momento Itachi não sabia que ela era de Konoha, que conhecia seu tão querido irmãozinho. Hinata lhe falou que queria ajudá-lo, e que sabia como era se sentir totalmente sozinho e abandonado, ela se lembrou dos momentos horríveis que passou com seu pai, do modo que ele a tratava. Depois dessa conversa Hinata se tornou amiga de Itachi, sempre ia ter longas conversas com ele em passeios intermináveis. Mas sempre rigorosamente vigiados a contragosto da Nidaime por seus dois ex-companheiros de equipe. Eles temiam que tudo que Itachi havia falado para eles era mentira então não os deixavam sozinhos. Mas ao contrario que eles pensavam, isso não incomodava Itachi em nada, pois ele gostava de ter bastante gente em sua volta, especialmente se Hinata confiava sua vida a eles.

Depois de todas as explicações, tanto de Itachi quanto de Hinata, todos foram almoçar, por que todo esse alvoroço acontecera somente na parte da manhã, Naruto como sempre convidou todo mundo para comer ramen.

-Não! Naruto, ramen não, eu sou obrigada a comer ramen quase todo dia lá em casa, vamos comer algo diferente.

-Eu não to com fome, vocês podem ir.

-Sasuke, vem com a gente. Só pra conversar!

-Não! Não to com vontade realmente.

-Sasuke é por minha causa que vo...

-Sim!

-Eu não queria continuar te fazendo mal, o que eu pod...

-Vamos conversar. Acho que você quer se explicar melhor pra mim não é mesmo?

-S-sim...vamos!

Itachi ficou muito feliz, por Sasuke ter dado uma chance para ele se explicar, sim ele já havia feito isso, mas seu desejo era poder falar com seu irmãozinho cara a cara, somente eles.

-Então nós vamos almoçar enquanto vocês resolvem tudo.

-Sim Hinata-chan!

Então todos foram almoçar, mas como ninguém concordava onde e nem o que iam comer, foram para a casa que Naruro e Sakura moravam, chegando lá Sakura acomodou todos na sala enquanto Naruto os distraia, ela foi para a cozinha para começar os preparos do almoço. Sakura chamou Hinata á cozinha, mas não para ajudar com a comida e sim para perguntar qual tipo seus amigos mais gostavam.

-Então, Hinata, o que seus amigos gostam de comer?

-Eles comem de tudo. Acredite em mim. Uma vez eles comeram o macarrão que o Itachi fez e repetiram, e acredite, não tava lá muito bom.

-Bom saber disso, pelo menos não me preocupo em fazer alguma coisa de que eles não gostem.

-Eu te ajudo a preparar o almoço!

-Não precisa! Você é convidada em minha casa não posso deixar.

-Hehehe! Não é nenhum problema eu te ajudar. E além do mais, eu não vou ficar lá no meio deles. Só vão falar de luta.

Enquanto elas começavam o preparo da comida os homens estavam na sala falando das lutas, dos jutsus e afins sem para, até Zuko, Hiroshi e Kaito que não eram amigos a muito tempo do pessoal de Konoha entraram na conversa que cada vez mais se tornava animada.

-Ahh! Não, não é não! Esse jutsu não é melhor não!

-Naruto não grita, sim! Bom o almoço ta servido.

Não muito longe dali em uma enorme pedra perto da floresta, Sasuke e Itachi estavam colocando as coisas nos eixos.

-Por que você nunca me falou o que tinha realmente acontecido naquela noite?

-Como eu falei o último pensamento próprio realmente meu foi que se você ficassem com ódio de mim ia tentar me matar. Não tinha mais vontade própria, tudo o que eu fazia era controlado pelo demônio, nem quando ele estava dormindo me deixava controlar meu próprio corpo.

-Itachi, vai ser muito difícil eu te perdoar, o tempo que te odeio é maior do que o que eu passei te amando como meu querido irmão mais velho.

-Sasuke... eu entendo que você vai demorar pra me perdoar de verdade mas...

-Itachi você entende, não?! Meu irmão mais velho, meu exemplo e meu ídolo. Matou meus pais e todos meus parentes. Meu ódio foi crescendo cada vez mais... e ... agora você me diz que não foi culpa sua que... que tudo aquilo aconteceu por que um demônio se apossou de seu corpo. Vai ser muito difícil eu me acostumar a te ver como meu irmão mais velho, e não meu inimigo mortal.

-Sasuke eu entendo, ou pelo menos tento entender pelo que você passou e está passando, sei que deve ser muito, realmente difícil pra você. Mas ... eu queria uma coisa de você, que estou sonhando desde que Zomo lutou comigo libertando-me.

-Depende! Você não vai ter uma recaída e tentar me matar né?!

Sasuke já se preparava pra tudo que poderia vir de seu irmão, para tudo de ruim e perigoso. Mas foi surpreendido por Itachi.

-I-itachi...o-o que vo-você ta fazendo?? O.O

-Nidaime! Não precisava exagerar.

-Não exagerei!! Ele ainda ta vivo!

-Bom acho melhor nós irmos para a sala do Hokage, temos muitas coisa pra fazer.

-Ora Kakashi, eles devem estar cansados da viajem, vamos deixá-los descansar primeiro. Amanha resolvemos os assuntos.

Tsunade tinha razão, todo mundo, de certa forma, estava cansado.

Enquanto alguns ninjas da AMBU levavam Zomo. Hinata, Kaito, Hiroshi, Zuko e Itachi eram levados aos seus aposentos, como condição para não ser mandado direto a prisão Itachi teve como companhia em seu quarto, vários ninjas da AMBU para vigiá-lo. Hinata não conseguia pegar no sono, pensava em tudo que acontecia com ela naquele momento, pensava como todos haviam mudado, percebera que Sakura não era mais aquela menina irritada e gritona, notou também que Naruto estava mais adulto apesar de não perder sua impulsividade natural. Mas Neji, Hanabi e seu pai não pareciam ter mudado muito, Kakashi, Tsunade e Sasuke também. Apesar de que sentiu Sasuke mais leve, sem aquele rancor todo que sempre sentia nele quando eram menores.

No dia seguinte todos estavam na sala do Hokage, esperando Kakashi para começarem o interrogatório de Itachi, mas ele como sempre estava atrasado.

-Áh! O tempo passa e ele não muda. ò.ó

-Hehehe! Tem pessoas que não mudam, não é Naruto-kun?!

-Hum?! Não sei do que esta falando Sakura.

-Desculpe o atraso, é que tinha uma promoção de roupa de baixo...

-O.õ -Todos

-Bom roupas de baixo a parte. Então Itachi, comece a explicar.

- Eu queria primeiro pedir desculpas pra alguém muito importante na minha vida, a qual eu fiz muito mal e magoei horrivelmente... Sasuke!

-Hum! Nem vem não acredito em nenhuma palavra que sair da tua boca!!

-Sinto muito por ter matado nossos pais mas...

-Espera um pouco! Hinata! Você não tinha falado que ele não tinh...

-Sim! Isso é a mais pura verdade, mas escuta primeiro depois vocês podem fazer as perguntas.

-Ta bom. Continua Itachi.

Finalmente Naruto tinha se calado e Itachi poderia se explicar, revelar o que tinha acontecido no dia em que ele matou seus pais. Mas parece que o destino queria brincar com todos que se encontravam naquela sala, por que quando Itachi abriu a boca pra pronunciar a primeira palavra, um ninja da AMBU entra na sala de Naruto, ofegante, sem ar e tentando falar e recuperar seu fôlego ao mesmo tempo.

-Grande ... Hokage ... estão...estão atacando a vila!

-Co-como? Quem esta atacando?

-Os renegados da Akatsuki ... eles estão nos portões!

-Vamos, Konoha é mais importante do que esse ai tem pra dizer.

Depois que Sasuke falou essa "gentileza" para com seu irmão todos saíram em direção aos portões de Konoha.

-Você não Itachi, você fica, não te perdoamos ainda e nem sei se perdoaremos.

-Naruto, deixe eu me responsabilizo por ele.

-Hinata! Tem certeza?

-Sim! Ao contrario de vocês eu confio nele!

-Como quiser então. Vamos!

-Obrigado Hinata-chan, mas você tem certeza?

-Desde aquele dia em que você confiou em mim para mostrar seu verdadeiro "eu", tudo que tem relação a você eu tenho certeza

Em poucos minutos todos já estavam nos portões de Konoha para protegê-la, sim até mesmo Itachi o antigo inimigo da vila. No entanto, durante o caminho ate os portões Hinata, como sempre andando ao lado de Itachi e seus amigos, percebeu que ele estava com um olhar triste, se isso é possível num Uchiha.

-Itachi?! O que você ta pensando? Por que ta com esse olhar?

-Hum?! Nada não, Hanata-chan _(meu Deus, Itachi sorrindo?! O.O)_

E estavam ali os integrantes da Akatsuki nos portões de Konoha, fazia muito tempo que eles tinham sido derrotados e os rumores era que não mais existia a organização, logo após Itachi ter os abandonado. Mas não importava nada que os espiões haviam dito, eles estavam ali e ninguém imaginava qual motivo os levava a tentar uma luta com membros em falta. Os únicos sobreviventes da última batalha foram Deidara, Kisame, Tobi e Pen.

-Já faz um ano que nós derrotamos vocês. Por que estão aqui?

Gritou Naruto, já invocando o chakra da Raposa de Nove Caldas.

-O que vocês querem? Qualquer um que esta aqui pode derrotar vocês. Ficaram doidos, foi?

-Hehehe! Nós sabemos muito bem da força de cada um de vocês. Mas não viemos aqui para lutar, viemos em paz para pedir um favorzinho.

-Nani?! Vo-vocês endoidaram de vez. Bem capaz que nós vamos fazer uma coisa dessas.

-Mas eu nem falei o que nós queremos, e o que temos pra fazer a troca.

-Então é isso, chantagem!

-Vocês vão gostar dessa proposta que tenho pra fazer.

Enquanto isso acontecia, os ninjas da AMBU já cercavam os últimos Akatsuki's, e vasculhavam o perímetro para se certificar de que não havia mais nenhum ninja escondido só esperando o comando de Pen, o ex-líder da organização criminosa, mas... nada não tinha uma viva alma, eles estavam realmente sozinhos para enfrentar os ninjas de Konoha. Era suicídio, todos os ninjas de Konoha que se encontravam ali naquele momento, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, Neji, Sasuke, juntamente com os ninjas de Neka, a Nidaime e Itachi, queriam entender os motivos dos renegados para estarem ali, mas suas duvidas não permaneceram por muito tempo.

-Bom o caso é esse, nós contamos onde esta o Kazekage, e vocês nos dão Itachi em troca.

-Como vocês sabem que o Gaara esta sumido?! Foram vocês que o seqüestraram não foi?

-Hehehe!! Não! Não fomos nós. Infelizmente não temos mais tanto poder assim para seqüestrar o Kazekage, mas sabemos quem pegou ele, a localização, em quantos estão e quais os poderes deles e também como derrotá-los, estão interessados?

-Hum! Nem pensar!

-Como assim Hinata!? Nós temos que saber onde o Gaara está. E também Itachi não é...

-Você enlouqueceu foi, Naruto? E tem outra, se vocês quiserem entregar Itachi. Vão ter que me vencer pelo menos uma vez em combate.

-NANI?? Hi-hinata vo-você...

-He! Vejo que vocês têm divergências de opinião então faremos assim, amanha nessa mesma hora estaremos aqui para sabermos o que decidiram, até lá pensem bem...

-Espera um minuto, por que vocês estão tão interessados em nos ajudar?

-Hehehe!! Não me faça rir garota. Não estamos interessados em ajudar vocês, e sim em nos vingar de Itachi.

-Ham?! O.õ – _todos_.

-Ninguém deixa a Akatsuki, preferível morrer em agonia a fazer isso, por que a morte não é nada perto do que podemos fazer.

-Blá, blá, blá, você não tem outras coisas pra fazer da vida não, heim?

Pen olhou para Sasuke com muito ódio e pensou: -_"você será o próximo Uchiha a perecer em minhas mãos!"._

Depois desse encontro "agradável" os supostos "bem feitores" foram embora mas sob os olhos atentos da AMBU, todos os nossos mocinhos, incluindo o Itachi, também saíram dos portões. Na sala do Hokage, todos estavam decididos a entregar Itachi pra Pen, para poderem ter informações de Gaara, só Hitana e seus companheiros não concordavam com a idéia.

-Eu não vou permitir que vocês entreguem ele para ser torturado, ao longo desses anos vocês perderam o senso de certo e errado?

Todos estavam surpresos com os gritos de Hinata, ela defendia com todas as forças a integridade de seu amigo.

-Hinata, não perdemos nada durante esses anos mas acho que você esqueceu o que ele fez a um grande ninja e amigo nosso, não é mesmo?!

-Não! Tsunade-san, não esqueci, mas eu sei a verdade e eu sei o que aconteceu, eu vi verdade nos olhos dele, não só eu mas Kaito, Hiroshi e Zuko também viram. Eu pude confirmar pessoalmente as alegações dele e comprovei por A mais B que é verdade tudo que ele falo e me mostrou. E é por esses motivos que não posso ficar parada e ver vocês o entregarem de bandeja.

-Mas então por que não o deixamos explicar os motivos por fazer tudo aquilo e só depois vemos o que fazer?

-Até que enfim alguém com bom senso aqui. Obrigada Neji

-Tragam Itachi aqui!

Naruto mandou Neji e Sasuke trazerem Itachi até sua sala, ele estava do lado de fora do prédio, com "alguns" ninjas da AMBU.

-Vem.-_disse seco Neji para Itachi._

-Para onde?

-O grande Hokage quer te ver agora! _"Nunca pensei que chamaria o Naruto de Hokage!"_

-Sim.

Itachi foi o caminho todo sendo escoltado por Neji que caminhava a seu lado e Sasuke que andava mais a frente sem dar muita importância para o irmão. Mas como Sasuke ia saber se seu irmão mais velho não iria lhe atacar pelas costa como o covarde que sempre fora. Primeiro por que se Itachi estava fingindo ele ia continuar por mais algum tempo, ele não se arriscaria à lutar com Sasuke na presença dos demais, e segundo se ele realmente tinha mudado não teria problema algum. O caminho inteiro, que não era muito, os três permaneceram calados, causando a eles a nítida sensação de que levaram horas para chegarem à sala onde todos se encontravam.

Itachi se sentou em uma cadeira quase no meio da grande sala, do seu lado direito Hinata, mais atrás dela Kaito seu ex-sensei, no lado direito de Itachi, Zuko e ao seu lado Hiroshi perto da porta, Sasuke estava exatamente na frente de seu irmão, Neji estava no meio de Tsunade e Sasuke, Kakashi que não deixava de ler seu livro "educativo" estava perto da porta ao lado de Sasuke, Naruto estava sentado em sua mesa e Sakura em seu lado. Naruto começou a falar.

-Então Itachi o que tem pra nos falar? Explique o que aconteceu.

-Eu nem sei por onde começar. Bom ... Naquele dia cheguei em casa mais cedo, estava tudo muito silencioso, achei muito estranho mas fui a cozinha comi e bebi alguma coisa e fui para meu quarto, subindo as escadas ouvi um grito de minha mãe, corri pelo corredor que dava acesso aos quartos. Quando cheguei ao quarto dos meus pais...

-Fala Itachi-kun! -_essa é a Hinata._

-Quando entrei, vi minha mãe morta encima da cama, com os lençóis ensopados de sangue meu pai estava em pé do lado da cama perto de onde minha mãe estava! Quando perguntei pro papai o porquê...

-Só o que me faltava! Você colocar a culpa no meu pai! Assassino!

-Calma Sasuke, o deixe falar. Se isso não der em nada eu mesmo te ajudo a matar ele.

-Neji, eu não preciso da ajuda de ninguém, pra fazer isso!

-Vocês dois! Calados!

-Hai! -_os dois_.

-Bom quando perguntei a meu pai o que tinha acontecido ele se virou para mim, só nesse momento eu pude perceber a kunai em sua mão. Demorei uns segundos pra poder entender o que estava realmente acontecendo, segundos esses que me arrependi de ter perdido. Enquanto estava perdido em meus pensamentos não percebia o que estava acontecendo, eu estava meio que viajando em meus pensamentos quando fui despertado por um barulho de algo batendo no chão, quando olhei pra onde eu estava ele estava sangrando no chão. Tinha se suicidado com a kunai que estava em sua mão. Quando dei por mim estava caminhado em direção deles, me abaixei e peguei a kunai na mão e fiquei olhando pra ela, eu queria chorar, abraçar meus pais ver se poderia ajudar, mas não me mexia, meu corpo não respondia a meus comandos. De repente eu vi Sasuke na porta do quarto, tinha chegado da escola, então comecei a falar, mas tudo o que eu queria falar não saia. Em vez de acalmá-lo, confortá-lo, minha boca começou a agredi-lo, a falar que ele era um fraco que por esse motivo eu não o mataria, mas eu não tinha matado meus pais então foi ai que entendi tudo, uma voz dentro da minha cabeça dizia -_**"Agora você é meu, já usei teu pai, agora seu corpo, sua vontade e sua alma. Tudo meu...". **_Então olhei Sasuke novamente em pé na minha frente, estava chorando e com medo, eu sentia vontade de abraçá-lo, falar que tudo ia ficar bem, mas aquela voz –_**"Acho que mudei de idéia, vou matar seu irmãozinho, ele pode criar problemas depois...". **_Então comecei a me aproximar dele, eu não, meu corpo, mas a última coisa que consegui fazer antes que perdesse totalmente o controle de meu corpo foi correr, sair dali, sair de perto de Sasuke, tirar o demônio dali para que não pudesse matar meu único parente, minha única família, o que restou dela.

-Espera foi um demônio que fez tudo isso? Que matou os pais de vocês? Nossa que coisa!

-Aff!! Naruto fique quieto o deixa terminar.

-Sim Hinata-cha... Éh ... então Itachi continua.

-Esse pensamento foi o último realmente meu, todos os outros eram vontades _dele_ do demônio.

-Que historia linda _querido irmão, _mas não me convenceu.

-Então é ai que chega a minha parte.

-Como assim Hinata?

-Bom há um ano atrás, eu fui em uma missão de reconhecimento com Zuko, Hiroshi e alguns ninjas da minha vila, decidi ir por que havia rumores de que a Akatsuki estava rondando, mas chegando lá só vimos Itachi, lutando com Zomo, aquele que vocês tiveram o _"prazer"_ de conhecer ontem, eles pareciam estar lutando já a algum tempo, mas estranhei quando percebi que só Itachi estava cansado, na verdade exausto, quase desfalecendo, de repente Itachi desmaiou, Zomo se aproximou dele e fez uma espécie de genjutsu ou sei lá o que, nunca tinha visto nada igual antes, do corpo do Itachi começou a sair uma energia muito pesada, chegava a ser negra, Zomo trancou aquela energia em uma garrafa como selos escritos por toda sua extensão e saiu sorrindo, mas Itachi ficou lá desmaiado, deixei dois ninjas vigiando ele pra ver o que acontecia. No mesmo dia de madrugada eles voltaram com uma expressam estranha, eu estranhei mais ainda por que eles eram ninjas muito experientes, viram e passaram por muitas coisas em suas vidas.

-Não enrola Hinata, conta logo eu to ansioso, to certo!!

-Bom, eles me disseram que já haviam enfrentado Itachi uma vez e sabiam como ele era, quase que não saem vivos da batalha, então eles me contaram que depois que ele acordou ficou meio desorientado por alguns instantes, depois começou a chorar como uma criança pequena. Desculpa Itachi estar falando assim, mas...

-Não se preocupe eu deveria estar parecendo mesmo uma criança, uma criança que acabara de perder os pais. Por que era assim que me sentia naquele momento, o demônio não me deixara sentir emoções durante aquele tempo todo, quando Zomo me libertou eu senti as emoções de todos aqueles anos de uma vez só, cheguei a entrar em depressão profunda. Mas com a ajuda da Hinata, Kaito, Hiroshi e até do Zuko sempre brigando comigo, eu consegui me recuperar.

-Mas nós não te ajudamos, sempre tentávamos te afastar da Nidaime.

-Sim, mas fazendo isso vocês sempre estavam do meu lado e isso já era o suficiente pra mim Hiroshi.

-Bom me deixe continuar. No outro dia eu fui lá falar com ele, saber se era verdade o que os ninjas haviam visto.

Hinata contou que Itachi explicara tudo o que havia acontecido em sua vida até aquele momento, que se sentia muito sozinho, e deprimido. Mas até aquele momento Itachi não sabia que ela era de Konoha, que conhecia seu tão querido irmãozinho. Hinata lhe falou que queria ajudá-lo, e que sabia como era se sentir totalmente sozinho e abandonado, ela se lembrou dos momentos horríveis que passou com seu pai, do modo que ele a tratava. Depois dessa conversa Hinata se tornou amiga de Itachi, sempre ia ter longas conversas com ele em passeios intermináveis. Mas sempre rigorosamente vigiados a contragosto da Nidaime por seus dois ex-companheiros de equipe. Eles temiam que tudo que Itachi havia falado para eles era mentira então não os deixavam sozinhos. Mas ao contrario que eles pensavam, isso não incomodava Itachi em nada, pois ele gostava de ter bastante gente em sua volta, especialmente se Hinata confiava sua vida a eles.

Depois de todas as explicações, tanto de Itachi quanto de Hinata, todos foram almoçar, por que todo esse alvoroço acontecera somente na parte da manhã, Naruto como sempre convidou todo mundo para comer ramen.

-Não! Naruto, ramen não, eu sou obrigada a comer ramen quase todo dia lá em casa, vamos comer algo diferente.

-Eu não to com fome, vocês podem ir.

-Sasuke, vem com a gente. Só pra conversar!

-Não! Não to com vontade realmente.

-Sasuke é por minha causa que vo...

-Sim!

-Eu não queria continuar te fazendo mal, o que eu pod...

-Vamos conversar. Acho que você quer se explicar melhor pra mim não é mesmo?

-S-sim...vamos!

Itachi ficou muito feliz, por Sasuke ter dado uma chance para ele se explicar, sim ele já havia feito isso, mas seu desejo era poder falar com seu irmãozinho cara a cara, somente eles.

-Então nós vamos almoçar enquanto vocês resolvem tudo.

-Sim Hinata-chan!

Então todos foram almoçar, mas como ninguém concordava onde e nem o que iam comer, foram para a casa que Naruro e Sakura moravam, chegando lá Sakura acomodou todos na sala enquanto Naruto os distraia, ela foi para a cozinha para começar os preparos do almoço. Sakura chamou Hinata á cozinha, mas não para ajudar com a comida e sim para perguntar qual tipo seus amigos mais gostavam.

-Então, Hinata, o que seus amigos gostam de comer?

-Eles comem de tudo. Acredite em mim. Uma vez eles comeram o macarrão que o Itachi fez e repetiram, e acredite, não tava lá muito bom.

-Bom saber disso, pelo menos não me preocupo em fazer alguma coisa de que eles não gostem.

-Eu te ajudo a preparar o almoço!

-Não precisa! Você é convidada em minha casa não posso deixar.

-Hehehe! Não é nenhum problema eu te ajudar. E além do mais, eu não vou ficar lá no meio deles. Só vão falar de luta.

Enquanto elas começavam o preparo da comida os homens estavam na sala falando das lutas, dos jutsus e afins sem para, até Zuko, Hiroshi e Kaito que não eram amigos a muito tempo do pessoal de Konoha entraram na conversa que cada vez mais se tornava animada.

-Ahh! Não, não é não! Esse jutsu não é melhor não!

-Naruto não grita, sim! Bom o almoço ta servido.

Não muito longe dali em uma enorme pedra perto da floresta, Sasuke e Itachi estavam colocando as coisas nos eixos.

-Por que você nunca me falou o que tinha realmente acontecido naquela noite?

-Como eu falei o último pensamento próprio realmente meu foi que se você ficassem com ódio de mim ia tentar me matar. Não tinha mais vontade própria, tudo o que eu fazia era controlado pelo demônio, nem quando ele estava dormindo me deixava controlar meu próprio corpo.

-Itachi, vai ser muito difícil eu te perdoar, o tempo que te odeio é maior do que o que eu passei te amando como meu querido irmão mais velho.

-Sasuke... eu entendo que você vai demorar pra me perdoar de verdade mas...

-Itachi você entende, não?! Meu irmão mais velho, meu exemplo e meu ídolo. Matou meus pais e todos meus parentes. Meu ódio foi crescendo cada vez mais... e ... agora você me diz que não foi culpa sua que... que tudo aquilo aconteceu por que um demônio se apossou de seu corpo. Vai ser muito difícil eu me acostumar a te ver como meu irmão mais velho, e não meu inimigo mortal.

-Sasuke eu entendo, ou pelo menos tento entender pelo que você passou e está passando, sei que deve ser muito, realmente difícil pra você. Mas ... eu queria uma coisa de você, que estou sonhando desde que Zomo lutou comigo libertando-me.

-Depende! Você não vai ter uma recaída e tentar me matar né?!

Sasuke já se preparava pra tudo que poderia vir de seu irmão, para tudo de ruim e perigoso. Mas foi surpreendido por Itachi.

-I-itachi...o-o que vo-você ta fazendo?? O.O

**_Continua..._**

* * *

Gomen...

Bah sei que demorei muuuito dessa vez, mas foi mal mesmo...

Bom ta ai mais um cap, e só pra compensar um pouco maior que os outros...

Espero que gostem...

Mandem Reviews Onegai

**_Kissus..._**

* * *


End file.
